Cinematography
by Pseudorific
Summary: "Looking forward to your first proper movie, Nico?" Percy asked in a light tone, a smile still grazing his features, his green eyes gleaming with mischievous delight. "Yeah. I'm not sure what to expect though… it's been a long time since I saw a movie. I can't even remember the last one." Nico muttered as he tucked his hands securely into his aviator jacket pockets.


"_Didn't know if you picked my request or not but could you do one where Percy takes Nico to his first movie (it said so in the titans curse that Bianca only let him watch kid-like movies) so yeah." – BiancaDiAngelo (Guest)'s review on "Swimming Lessons."_

I am so sorry that I missed your request! I do attempt to get to every request I receive because I hate leaving people in the dark feeling like I've forgotten/neglected them. Again, I apologise for this taking so long!

Ask and you shall receive. (If it takes a while, I apologise, my internet is rather slow.) 

* * *

Nico trailed behind Percy with a curious gleam in his eyes, mixed with a subtle amount of apprehension. Snow dusted the ground in a soft blanket of white that both froze and soaked anything that touched it and the wind was a glacial caress on his already-cold cheeks. Percy glanced behind him and flashed a bright smile that radiated warmth, a stark contrast to the freezing wind encompassing them both.

"Looking forward to your first proper movie, Nico?" Percy asked in a light tone, a smile still grazing his features. Nico looked up and nodded before realising Percy could not see his nod and bowed his head again.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to expect though… it's been a long time since I saw a movie. I can't even remember the last one." Nico muttered as he tucked his hands securely into his aviator jacket pockets, the fur-lined leather providing a generous abundance of warmth. Percy looked off to the side, green eyes gleaming with mischievous delight and a smile spreading across his face.

"Don't worry, I hear the movie's great!" Percy said, perhaps a bit too positively. Nico raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Remind me who told you about this movie again?" Percy suppressed a smile and looked away, pulling his coat tighter around himself and sighing in the cold air. Nico narrowed his eyes. "Percy."

Percy glanced to the side, the mischievous gleam in his eyes still present and the smile obvious, even in the fading light. "Oh, just a friend…" he muttered offhandedly, avoiding the question. Nico caught up to him and glanced upwards at his taller friend.

"This friend wouldn't happen to be Thalia Grace, would it?" Percy didn't meet his eyes and instead looked around at the falling snowflakes. He cast his hand out, pointing in the distance.

"Hey, look at that snowman! That's so cool!"

"Percy!" 

* * *

They arrived at the cinema not five minutes later, Percy wearing a smug and triumphant smirk with Nico in tow behind him suffering in a silent fit of annoyance. Percy spun around with a cunning grin on his face.

"Keep smiling like that and you'll be the next Cheshire Cat for little Alice."

"I've been practicing it especially for you, Neeks." Nico twitched in annoyance at the pet name and Percy's grin widened. "I'll go and get the tickets; you go and get the food." Percy handed him a folded note and, before Nico could object, he pushed him towards the food stand. Percy stepped towards the ticket booth, his smile only growing wider. 

* * *

"Percy, I've got the food. What viewing room are we going to?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise!"

"I think I've had enough surprises for one night."

"The surprises are only just beginning, dear Nico." Percy replied as he led the way into the viewing room before Nico had a chance to view the movie name. They headed to one of the upper sections near the middle, Nico grumbling all the way, and sat in the plush, red seats. Nico frowned and looked around at the other people filing slowly into the room.

"Seriously Percy, what movie is it?" The room darkened as the lights went out. Percy winked and pressed a finger to his lips to which Nico promptly fell silent – before yelping in shock as the movie title flashed on the screen accompanied by loud music that made his seat shake. Nico's head snapped to the side and he saw Percy trying – and failing – to suppress a grin. "You brought me to see a horror movie?!" he whispered at him, jumping again at another loud bang. Percy's smile widened.

"Thalia's idea. Sorry!" Percy ducked under a handful of popcorn and rose again, smirking. Nico huffed and sat back in his chair, abruptly jumping as the floor shook from the violent sound effects. "Don't worry Neeks, movies like this get less scary as it goes on."

Much to Nico's dismay the movie did _not _lessen in scariness but rather increased and soon enough he was burying his head into Percy's neck in fear. He could feel Percy's smile and he could feel his hand running through his hair softly, holding him close.

"Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades and the Ghost King is scared of Insidious." Percy teased, stroking the stray locks at the back of Nico's neck. Nico huffed, his voice faint.

"At least I'm not afraid of my pillow."

Percy smiled and let out a quiet laugh. "That was one time! It's not my fault it looked like a blood-sucking bat at the time!" He glanced downwards and was met with soft, rhythmic breathing. He pulled Nico closer to him and planted a kiss on his head, smiling into the soft locks. 

* * *

Nico woke up five minutes from the end of the movie in a confused daze, looking sleepily from left to right to ascertain where he was.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Percy's head swam into view and he shifted slightly, feeling a weight on his shoulders. He sat up fully and Percy removed his arm, smiling.

"I fell asleep…?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning quietly. Percy nodded and ran a hand through Nico's hair affectionately.

"My fault for making you watch a horror, I guess." Percy scratched the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. He glanced at the screen. "It's finished now though, let's go?" Nico nodded sleepily. Percy took his hand and led the way.

The viciously cold weather outside had not lessened in any way and as they walked, Percy noticed Nico standing closer than he did before and threw his arm around Nico's waist, pulling him in closer.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Nico?"

"Aside from being scared half to death… yeah, I did." Percy smiled as he felt Nico's fingers interlock with his own. They stopped and Nico turned to face him, smiling and blushing faintly. The smaller leaned up, straining on his tip toes, and brushed his lips gently against Percy's. "Thank you, Percy."


End file.
